Assimilation
by Fae 206
Summary: Nearly a year and a half from the events of District 9, the law is changing in relation to the Prawns who are now being sold as slaves or exotic pets to humans. Immediately, Tania take the opportunity to purchase Wikus and takes him home in his transformed state. Can she convince him of her love with such hate in the world? What about when Wikus meets their infant son?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **When I first saw District 9, I didn't expect to fall in love with it as much as I did. I fell more in love with a fanfiction on here: Metal Flowers by Meta Bunny which I highly highly recommend. This fic was inspired by that fic but I'm not trying to rip it off. I do suggest though that you go and read it 😊

…..

**Assimilation **

**Chapter One**

"_I don't think you should come back here," Tania said as she gently placed her hand on Wikus's alien cheek, she spread her fingers hoping that he would understand her emotions since she knew he understood her words. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she wished to divorce him. People had becoming more suspicious lately, people would find him and then he would either be dead or they would torture him in other ways. For his own protection, he had to stop coming here._

_Wikus looked at her, his antenna moving with his confusion and his heartache. He had been placing small gifts, usually flowers, on her doorstep for months and, when he felt safer, he had been interacting with her. He knew that she was trying to understand more of the Prawn language, culture, their way of living, but they still couldn't kiss as they once did. _

"_Why?" he asked through his clicks, the heartbeat being heard in the heavy tone and Tania wrapped her arms around his exoskeleton as her hand held onto his latest and largest project, a vase, a vase made of cans and trash and perfect for all the metal flowers which he had made for her. He anxiously held her aware of his physical strength._

"_I believe in you," the blonde woman sobbed. She hated that she hadn't told Wikus that he had a son. She hated that she had kept very important parts of her life – their life – secret so as not to hurt him. "After you've been cured, you can come back."_

"_Because you can't stand to look at me any longer?" Wikus clicked and Tania felt herself with a painful decision. If she told him the truth then he would argue with her, tell her he was all right and he could continue running and escaping but she needed for him to wait for her._

_Tania slowly steadied herself, "I can't stand you coming to me like this," she said and saw Wikus pull back in fright and heartache. She closed her eyes before seeing him run. She needed to continue her work on bringing down the MNU, it was the only chance that she could get. _

…

…

After the finality of their relationship and the idea of Tania no longer wanting to be with him, Wikus had fallen into a deep depression. He had still been extremely careful of the laws and rules which he followed now and he hadn't tried to leave District 10 since that night. She no longer wanted him and yet, Wikus hoped that Christopher would return soon and then he could fight for his wife. He could prove to her that he wanted to be with her.

The MNU was losing power and control, everybody knew it. Maybe in a year or so, there would be more equality between prawns and human. Still, that night when he had last seen Tania seemed like months ago, he had seen the slight change in seasons and even felt it through the exoskeleton which he had accepted for his own body.

As he sat by his tent, minding his own business, a black van drove up to him. They had been seeing those black vans a lot recently. Wikus didn't know if it belonged to the MNU or not but he felt that it did. Prawns were often loaded into the van and driven off and they never returned. Wikus stood very nervously as men exited with weapons drawn. He put his alien hands up, the claws spreading as he felt the fear of them. Would this be his death? Would he be driven to a lab and experiment on?

Wikus clicked in fear but tried his best to remain calm. He thought about how the Prawns that he had come for when he had been part of the group stood much better of a chance if they were calm and followed orders. He identified with the Prawns more than humans these days, especially since Tania's rejection of him.

"Do you see his eyes?" one of the men said and Wikus looked between them in fear. His eyes were different than the other Prawns, he still had one of his human eyes. Were they looking for him specifically? "This is the one that she requested, right?"

"Paid premium for this one," another man said and grabbed Wikus's arm looking slightly disgusted. Wikus allowed himself to get thrown into the back of the van. Any good in the life he had lived as a Prawn was over.

…

…

It hadn't been in the way that she had hoped but at least there had been some progress made. Prawns were being allowed into human society…as slaves for the wealthy. They weren't given the same rights as people, they weren't treated as if they were equal with humans, they could only live on the outside if they were claimed by a person. Tania had had to borrow some money but she knew she had to get there fast before someone else selected him.

Tania felt tears in her eyes as she saw a Prawn give out the equivalent of a scream as a heavy metal ring was burned onto his neck. The pain seemed excruciating but she looked at the man who was the Prawn's master grow joyful with the idea of his own personal pet. She had heard him talk about the Prawn as his pet, trying to decide what to name him. This was much different from a dog or a cat. The Prawns were humanoid, they showed more similarities to humans than domesticated animals but Tania had to play along and not object to this. It was the only way to be with him.

The Prawn was barely given time to rest before he was shoved through a door and showed how weak he was, he was trembling and staggering but they still brought him to the room and put him on a leash to give to the man with Tania. He seemed strangely submissive. What had they done to him?

"Ma'am," a man said as he approached her, "Are you ready? The next one's yours."

Tania nodded nervously before going to view the procedure. She put a hand over her mouth as she recognized Wikus's body, his Prawn body. He was drugged as someone managed to strap a mask over his mandibles and jaw and he was gassed. It was only enough to put him to a near sleep. He couldn't physically fight them anymore and Tania saw them lift the metal ring that was glowing orange due to the heat.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched them burn it around his neck, joining the metal to the exoskeleton in such a painful manner. She felt that she wanted to vomit but hopefully it would be over soon. She put a hand to the glass before closing her eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry, sweetheart'.

As Tania squirmed inside, she could see Wikus's antenna moving, his eyes opening with exhaustion as he was shoved and had to stand up. He stumbled and nearly fell making it so Tania covered her mouth with her hand, she didn't want to see him in this pain but at least she could take him home. He would be able to learn about their son. As he was led to the room, she saw his surprise and longing in the way he looked at her.

"_Tania?"_ he clicked and Tania knew that the man who was mistreating her husband didn't know the meaning behind those clicks. Wikus flinched as a leash was put onto his collar and then handed to his special angel. He looked around, _"Where am I? What's going on?"_

"You know how to handle this monster, right?" the man asked, "He should be able to follow your commands. Otherwise, we can always administer a shock from the metal," he said and Tania took slow breaths.

"I understand," she said before tugging on the leash, her heart twisting as she saw the pain in that action. "Heel," she said before her eyes showed that she still loved him. Wikus nodded before she led him out of the room and the building. Wikus continued to follow her but soon realized that they had arrived at her car. He looked at her in fright. Did they know that she had taken him? Was he putting her in danger? "Get in," she tried to order as she opened the boot of the car. She didn't want to explain how it was illegal for a Prawn to sit on any of the seats.

Wikus looked at her, then at the car, then back at her. He got in and Tania let go of the leash as she let him sit there in the barely large enough space for him to even exist much less sit up. Tania kept looking over to the back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she drove away, knowing that Wikus could hear her. "I'm so sorry. I love you. Please, Wikus, believe me when I tell you I'm doing this because I love you." She cried painfully before looking at the license that she had paid for. It was similar to a pet license and she hated that thought. Still, if this was the only way then she would do it before anyone else could take him. She wouldn't treat him as a pet but that's what he had to become in the eyes of the law, her property.

Wikus attempted to believe her when she said that. He felt the sides of the compartment against his exoskeleton. Due to the exhaustion, he was feeling, he started to fall asleep. He trusted Tania to protect him just as he would always protect her. He let the movement of leaving the building, leaving District 10 lull him to sleep. Whether this was a good idea or not, he didn't know.

…

…

Wikus only opened his eyes when he felt a light cast upon them, he turned to Tania, studying him with the one human eye and the one Prawn eye. _Why are we here? _He asked with his series of clicks as Tania helped him out of the car. She had the license close to her. She would continually keep at least a copy of it with her at all times. It meant that she could make the choices for Wikus and he wasn't to be taken back to District 10 without her permission.

"Let's go inside," Tania said as she took his three claws in her hand and led him into their home. She saw the apprehension and fear on Wikus's face and knew that there was a lot they needed to figure out. They would be able to do it together. She could see Wikus's antenna moving as he looked around the house in which he used to live.

He stopped at a picture of them at their wedding and moved his hand up to the glass, tapping a claw on it softly. A few tears rolled down his hard shell of a face. Tania unclipped the leash from his welded on collar and gently let her arm wrap around him as much as possible.

"I still see you that way, my love," she tried to assure him. She knew how painful it must be for him to see the difference between the him as a Prawn and the human him. As he caught his reflection in a mirror, the pain seemed to deepen and as Tania stood beside him, she was more aware of the huge differences between them now. She saw Wikus crumble onto the ground, his forehead resting against the wall. Tania immediately knelt beside him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out," she attempted to promise him and Wikus looked at her wanting to believe in her words. "We'll figure it all out, I promise."

_My special angel,_ Wikus clicked as he saw her smile, she kissed his cheek and he moved before feeling the strange sensation of her kissing where his mouth should be. As weird as it felt, it still felt powerful and romantic and right. As wrong as it felt, it also felt like they were meant to do that.

"Come into the kitchen with me," Tania requested and Wikus followed her. As he stepped into the room, he gave a slight noise of excitement. There were about three dozen cans of cat food stacked and shaped like a heart on the counter. Tania moved so that she could take comfort in his facial expressions, his joy and love of the item which meant little to him as a human.

Tania didn't care that he was a Prawn. She didn't care that he didn't have the body parts of a human. She didn't care that what she had kissed weren't human lips. She only cared in a positive manner about the way he was so excited by the presence of the cat food. After nearly a long long _long _year and a half, there were only four words which she wanted to say.

"Welcome home, my love."

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wikus moved a hand forward to one of the cat food tins and Tania stood back with a small smile. She didn't know what it was about the appetite of a Prawn which made them appreciate the pet food so much but she was glad that she got a selection ready for him. She was happy when he reached forward, studying the can as if it were some fine caviar. She reached forward to him.

"Do you need me to get that for y-" Tania said but saw Wikus open it easily with his claw. He sniffed the food inside before slipping a claw into it and brought it up to his 'lips' before stopping. He turned to her and nervously put the can down realizing he had never eaten in front of her before. His tentacles moved with his hunger as he made a kind of slurping sound unwillingly.

"Is it the wrong kind? There's a lot of different ones?" she asked uneasily as she picked up the can he had just opened. It was some kind of chicken pate. Maybe he preferred the fish ones? She tried to hand it to him and he very nervously took it. "I'm sorry. I'll re-"

_This one is deli—_Wikus began before feeling self-conscious, he stared in front of him at the pile and pulled the can he was holding to his chest. If she understood those words then she would see that he had changed so much from when he was human. _It's good. It's a good choice_, he told her, embarrassed by the way he was acting.

Tania stepped forward and kissed his cheek again hoping to bring him confidence. "It's okay," she tried to assure him, "I understand."

Wikus nervously put his claw in before taking a small taste of the cat food, Tania watching him with anticipation. His tentacles went over his claw as he licked it up. Tania continued to smile to him and so Wikus lifted the can to his version of a mouth before finishing the pet food. He lowered it as he saw the empty can and his claw tapped it nervously. He looked at her again, the pain and sorrow in his eyes for her seeing that, for him showing that to her.

"Did you want ano-" Tania began as she picked up another can and he took a step back. Wikus shook his head nervously, his middle claw tapping the can. One was enough. One can of cat food was considered a delicacy. He didn't need to have another one right now. He continued to stare at her, watching her in fear as if she would suddenly change, as if she could possibly hurt him for becoming this creature.

"Sweetheart," Tania said as she placed a hand on his arm and saw him flinch. She very slowly and carefully removed the tin from his hand, seeing him watching it go. Was it wrong to take it from him? Had it been bringing him comfort? She had a lot to learn about Prawn culture. "Please don't be scared," she said as she embraced him and felt him attempt to embrace her as well. She kissed where his mouth was again and let her fingers slide down his cheek. "You're okay. You're safe now. You can stay here with us, you don't need to go back to that horrible place."

_Stay here wi- _Wikus began and Tanya gently touched the metal around his neck, she pulled back as soon as she saw him flinch. She didn't want to see him in pain. She would have to keep a mental record of how she could touch him.

"As long as you have this on, they're not allowed to hurt you," she told him and saw his claw tapping against the metal. "They can't take you away either. This means that you are the," she closed her eyes hating to say this word to him, "property of a human. There are some bad consequences if anyone but that human does anything to you."

_I understand, _Wikus asked before looking around. Was she living with somebody else now? Was she just taking pity on him? Would she tell whoever this new man in her life was who he really was or was he just supposed to pretend that his former life didn't exist. _I'm willing to be the Prawn I look like. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with hi- _

"I haven't spoken to him in over a year," Tania argued, believing Wikus to be referring to her father. She couldn't do that after how he had mistreated the man she loved. "I want you to be _you_," she said as she tried to make sure that he was calm and he understood the way that she still adored him.

_You said, us,_ Wikus clicked as he looked at her, feeling ashamed at being this way around her. _This new man in you-_ he shook his head, _I never expected you to want to stay with me this way. I'm glad that you're happy. _

"You're the only one I want to be with," Tania replied before looking down. "I'm sorry for not telling you about him, about our son," she said and Wikus's eyes widened and he lifted his head. From when did he have a son? He felt his antenna click as he watched her in disbelief. "You'll meet him when he's back here. He's with one of my friends, you don't need to see her," she told him and saw a happiness in Wikus's expression along with a disbelief.

She hugged him again, "I'm happy that you're home," she told him.

…..

…..

It had taken a lot of coaxing and convincing but finally Tania had helped Wikus into their bed. She felt happy that she would be able to share it with him again even in this form. She heard the sound of his breaths as he slept and went to kneel in front of him. She gently tucked the blanket around his exoskeleton and took comfort in his peaceful expression as he slept. Despite his status as 'Prawn' he looked happy. After watching him a few moments longer, Tania stood and took the vase he had made for her and starting slipping the metal flowers into it, proudly displaying the objects which showed his love for her despite them being formed from trash.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tania gently let her hand run over Wikus's head as he slept, careful around his antenna. She stepped out of their bedroom and locked the door behind her. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone take him away from her.

As she went to the bottom of the stairs, she saw one of her friends with Kiva, her and Wikus's son, in her arms. Tania held out her arms for the baby who reached for her. Tania was both scared and excited in showing Wikus his son. Kiva was a good boy, a very well behaved baby but even the most well behaved children could get scared. She didn't want him scared of his kind and loving father.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me," Tania said quickly as she kissed Kiva's forehead. He looked so much like his father…well, his father before all of this happened. "What do I owe you?"

"Just consider it helping a friend during a time of need," the other woman smiled and Tania nodded, her gratitude showing in her expression. "Did you get all the paperwork sorted?"

"Yes, thank you," Tania said before saying her farewell to her friend. Once she was gone, Tania turned to Kiva and watched him yawn. "I've got someone very important for you to meet," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. Kiva blinked up at her, curious what his mother was saying. Tania made sure that nobody was near the house before carrying the little boy to the bedroom where Wikus was sleeping.

As she unlocked the door, she felt Kiva grow tense in her arms. She hoped that he wouldn't start screaming and panicking over the Prawn in the bed. That was his daddy. That was Wikus, no matter how he appeared. Kiva's eyes went over the Prawn before he reached out his hands and Tania gently knelt down opposite Wikus. She didn't know what their son thought he was but at least he was interested rather than afraid.

As Kiva put his hand on Wikus's cheek, unintentionally slapping it. Tania pulled back as she saw Wikus flinch, he sat up immediately and looked around, his eyes widening in disbelief.

_Where am I? _he clicked, _No. No. No. Why am I here!? I'm putting her in danger. She's in danger. _Wikus continued to panic and Tania felt terrible at seeing him in such fear. She touched his arm and saw him shake in fear before turning to her, both of his eyes wide open.

_Tania? My sweet angel? _He clicked as he took her in and then touched to his collar, sighing in relief. So it hadn't all been a dream.

"You're safe now," Tania said lovingly, "I'm so sorry that I scared you, Wikus." She said as the Prawn attempted to maintain composure. She saw his exoskeleton fall into a more relaxed pose, his antenna stopped twitching so rapidly, his breaths became much more even. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked as she looked at him, treating him as if he were still human. He was very grateful for that.

Wikus managed to gain his composure and pressed his Prawn body against the wall, his eyes then went to the small child which Tania was holding. He nervously reached out his claws for the baby but then pulled back once he realized the contrast between the flesh of the baby and the sharp exoskeleton of his own body. Kiva laughed loudly and grabbed onto one of his claws causing Wikus's eyes to widen.

_How is this - possible? _He asked in shock. Tania smiled as she saw the way Kiva was holding onto his claw. Wikus was purposefully staying incredibly still. It would take a lot of coaxing until he was able to truly act like a father to the little boy. Afterall, if anyone saw that there might be further questions and she couldn't bear for them to take Wikus away for punishment.

"It happened the very last time we were…together," she said as she kissed the top of Kiva's head. "With all that you were going through, with all that happened, I didn't think it was right to tell you the truth. I'm sorry that I didn't…but…"

_It was the right thing to do, _Wikus said, his eyes not leaving Kiva even for a moment. Kiva looked so much like himself but there were features that were definitely Tania's. Nervously, Wikus moved his other hand and let the smooth side of his middle claw gently and barely go over Kiva's forehead as he watched him in wonder. Inside Wikus was feeling himself acting like a father interacting with his son. On the outside it most likely looked very different. He had to try to keep grounded on his own emotions, how he would have felt as a human.

"Here," Tania said as she picked Kiva up and pulled him away from Wikus who stared at him in shock. Tania stood and Wikus's eyes followed her, his tentacles waving a little as he turned his head. What was she doing? Tania finally sat down next to him on her side of the bed.

"Would you like to hold your son?" she asked and Wikus nodded nervously. Wikus held his arms out and let Tania place Kiva on his lap, Wikus very carefully held onto the tiny boy. He studied him carefully, hoping that he wasn't terrifying his own child.

"Wikus," Tania said as she let her forehead rest against his shoulder. "You're a father."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **

**Thank you to **furrywing** for their review on Chapter One**


End file.
